Realizing the Limitations
by It's a MadWorld
Summary: It was a blank, black notebook left on the ground, with no owner. Opal was much too gleeful when she discovered what it did. Artemis and Holly won't let her get away without at least trying to solve her puzzles, but their own uneasy past will complicate matters. And Myles and Beckett are fighting their own war. "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die!" Human AU
1. Necessity

**This is based off of the anime Death Note, but has it's own plot lines I assure you. Also, I have played around with the ages a bit, since I had to in a lot of cases, so Myles and Beckett are only three years younger than Artemis ( who is 16-17) and Holly is twenty-four.**

**Time will skip around a bit, but not to the point where it's confusing and all time skips (backwards and forwards) will be marked. As well, there might be some OOCness, but I will be trying my best to keep them in character.**

* * *

The repetitive clicks of the wooden puzzle pieces being put into place echoed among the darkened room. The sole occupant had only a small lamp in the corner to see what he was doing, and it was turned down low. He knew he could have put the puzzle together without the light, as he had done so many times before, but a fear of total darkness had started creeping up on him. He knew that within weeks the lamp would always be turned up full force.

He paused when he heard the sound of the door of the room beside his open, with no obvious attempt to soften the sounds. He knew what those sounds meant, and he was saddened by it, but he would do nothing. It wasn't his choice to make. All he could do was hope that he could come to his senses.

He went back to his puzzle, waiting for the sounds of steps that would fade into the distance, signifying the leaving of the one person he was any bit close to. But the ones he ended up hearing weren't walking away, but seemed to be approaching his room. He lifted his head slightly and looked towards it in slight curiosity, but continued to work on the puzzle from memory and touch. These actions hitched when his door was opened.

The blond boy that he had known all his life stood at the door of his room for what would be the final time, a large pack hanging off his back. At fourteen, Beckett Fowl stood taller and broader than his slightly older twin and had a face hardened by taking the Fowl upbringing worse than his older brothers, and by the knowledge he would never be anywhere near as intelligent than either of them. Beckett and Myles were much too different from each other to get along at that age, something both had long forgotten had once been possible. The only thing that was similar were their eyes, both blue, but Myles were dark and accusing, while Beckett's were light and determined.

"I never expected that you'd come to say goodbye." Myles commented, placing the wooden piece in his hand down on the ground. Beckett's eyes narrowed and he slipped the backpack off, before trudging to where Myles sat on the floor. Next thing Myles knew, Beckett had him pulled up by the front of his shirt and was staring him straight in the eyes.

"I'll give you one last chance Myles. Get your things packed and come with me." Myles was dropped and he sank to the floor. He gazed up at Beckett, actually debating with himself if he should leave with Beckett or stay and see what happened. He had to factor in many things, and there were so many pros and cons, but what always came back to mind was whether or not it safe to be around Beckett when he is in such a confused state. Eventually, without much regret, he replied.

"I will not be coming with you, as I believe it is safest to stay here and wait." He picked up a puzzle piece and placed it in the correct spot without looking. "I wish you the best of luck though." For a moment, a look of sadness crossed Beckett's face, but it was quickly replaced with his normal, angry look.

"Fine." He turned around and headed for the door. Once he had on his backpack, he took one last look at his brother, who was working on his puzzle once again like nothing had happened. He couldn't believe that even he could concentrate so easily on that damned mind game after what they had learned. "But if you end up getting killed because you decided to sit on your ass instead of helping, I won't even care. Any love I held for you vanished a long time ago." He turned around and was about to head out the door, when one last thing came to mind. "And if Artemis comes home on his own...tell him I'm not coming back." Then he crouched down and pulled the plug on the lamp and left, leaving Myles in the darkness.

Myles shivered. He felt something run down his cheek, but didn't think much of it until more followed. He decided that the roof must have been leaking, since there was no way he was crying. Artemis must have been the one to break it, and Beckett was the rain that fell.

* * *

_Four Months Before_

Without warning almost a year and a half before, there had been a sudden mass case of unexplained deaths among criminals, and the media was in an uproar. So many people were panicking and confused, and frankly, Artemis had been amused by this. As he had written on his many blogs, there was little to bit afraid of, and the only ones who had the right to fear for their lives were those that had committed a major crime in the past.

This is not to say that Artemis hadn't considered that the deaths could switch to those of the public, as he knew it could happen, but his research and calculating had shown that the people controlling everything, as it had to be fellow humans and not godly beings like many thought, would not suddenly change from their normal targets. A slow transition, possibly, but he didn't see the gain they could get by doing so.

Artemis wasn't afraid for his own life. While he was undoubtedly a criminal like those being killed, but a much better one, none of his crimes had ever been proven to be his work. From what he had seen, death never took those who had a considerable amount of doubt surrounding their crimes, or showed honest regret for their actions. While the doubt among those of interpol that he had actually committed all those was as low as the evidence, and he regretted none of his crimes, the public, which he was well known by, regarded him as a mysterious and ambiguous figure. That there lead him to decide that the organization responsible was of the public mind, by any one could have figured the fact out, so Artemis hadn't considered it a huge breakthrough.

The only reason he was even investigating at all, was because his father had been one of the many victims, as his crimes had been too large and obvious to overlook it seemed. When the deaths first started becoming apparent, his father had talked about it once and then never again. It hadn't concerned him. But Artemis remembered clearly the day that his father had died, as he had been forced to witness it. His father had known he would die that day, as did every other victim. That was what was bothering him the most.

There was a knock at the door, breaking him out of his thoughts. Butler entered seconds later, holding a tray of food. Artemis's stomach growled at the site of it, and the beckoning smell that found his senses seconds later. He hadn't eaten since the day before, neither had he slept, and he knew that his mind was suffering from it.

Artemis gave Butler a nod of recognition. Walking over to Artemis's computer desk, Butler placed the plate in front of Artemis. Who sighed and took the fork and knife offered to him. Admittedly, he hadn't been eating much since the death of his father, and his mother had taken notice right away. Every meal since then had been some of his favourites, as his mother's way of trying to keep him eating.

"Artemis, I know that you want answers, as do all of us, but you're overworking yourself."

Eyeing his computer screen, which had uncountable tabs open and countless documents he never closed, Artemis placed the utensils down on the plate. He had been working too hard the past four months, but it had been worth it. He had gotten much farther in those months than the entire world had in over a year, but that was because he was far smarter than the mindless population. "Butler, if you'll implying that I should get help..." Artemis started, ignoring the sound of his stomach growling once again, but stopped when Butler cut him off.

"Call Holly. She's probably just as interested in this case as you are."

Artemis blinked a few times, honestly surprised, and his mind suddenly blank of everything but the memories of a short, redheaded private detective that he was unfortunately acquainted with. She was the only human on Earth that had ever left him completely speechless, and he respected her for that. Their first meeting when he was twelve had been very unfortunate, and she still hadn't forgiven him for it, and every other meeting had been a disaster. He annoyed her, and the feeling was mutual. But she was intelligent, no where near his massive IQ, but enough that she almost always managed to keep up with him.

He looked up at Butler to make sure he was serious about the request. When the look Butler gave back unfortunately confirmed this, he said 'very well', and reached for the phone, both excited and dreading the call that would come next.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Should I actually continue this or is no one interested?**

**Also, did anyone like my portrayal of Myles and Beckett? **


	2. Contact

**Believe me when I say I almost had a heart attack when I saw the response that this story got. Thank you everyone! And to think I thought no one would read the story.**

**Slightly important information: Despite knowing each other for four years, Holly and Artemis are stuck in a 'Mid-Arctic Incident' type relationship, since Holly's semi-willing to work with him, but yet to have been given very good reasons to think he can be a good person.**

**As well, Holly and Artemis past together will be told eventually, but until then, there will just be subtle hints.**

**Hopefully I've gotten the characters close enough to their actual selves.**

* * *

Holly Short was not in a very good mood. Not that this was unusual at all, as Holly was often in a bad mood. This time around, it wasn't her computer geek friend Troy Foaly's voice traveling from her head set, or Commissioner Julius Root's insistence that she follow the law more often that was causing her bad mood. No, it was the fact that she was only able to find work in investigating seemingly suspicious car salesman Mulch Diggums.

That was why she was speeding. That and there were fewer cars around due to the time, though she slowed down around those that were out. She didn't care much about getting a ticket, as she was not in the right mind to care. Foaly had told her many times in the past five minutes to slow down other than for cars or turns, and Root had told her so many that he started sounding like an angry father.

She knew that as long as she didn't get distracted, she wouldn't have much trouble unless she was stopped by the police. Then, as if fate wanted her to crash, a familiar ringtone started playing from the speaker Foaly wasn't talking to her through. She cursed her luck as she struggled to keep control after her sudden interruption. Foaly talking in her ear she could take; she filtered most of what he said, only hearing the relevant information. But anything concerning Artemis Fowl was something she was unable to ignore easily.

"Holly, should I connect the call?" Foaly asked, most likely already reaching for his computer mouse. Holly turned a corner and sped up once again, thinking about ignoring both males. She had a job that she was supposed to be working on. Not having a nice chat with her least favourite male currently living on the Earth.

Though, the most mundane thing Fowl had ever called her for was a game of chess at his mother's insistence. More often than not it was a potential case and he always paid her much more than the people he employed her to. It was the only reason she hadn't gotten an actual job, other than her bad work record. But to her he was still the evil twelve, almost thirteen year old she met four years before, and that would never change, no matter how much he himself changed.

But she was getting short on money.

"Okay, put him through." She knew that she was going to regret it, but anything that Fowl had for her had to be more interesting than a car salesman. Holly stopped her motorcycle, then had gotten off it, easier than she would have if it wasn't custom made (by Fowl….) for her small 4'11 height, and had taken off her helmet when Fowl's voice cut into the silence that had replaced Foaly's chattering.

"Miss Short? I hope I'm not interrupting you." Polite as always, Fowl was. Annoying as well.

"Well, I'm in the middle of investigating an interesting criminal…" Mulch Diggums, an interesting criminal? Not likely. But she couldn't sound too interested in what Fowl had to offer. Though the chances of misleading him would be slim, even if Holly didn't know that Fowl kept tabs on her cases through hacking Foaly's system.

"I highly doubt whatever case you're investigating is worth your time and talents. Especially if it involves a car salesmen, who may or may not be involved in an underground criminal market." He sounded amused, and Holly had no doubt that Fowl was involved, which made her want to get to the bottom of the case much more than before. She knew Fowl was a criminal like his father, but she had no proof of his crimes other than her own experiences with him, and every single time, she was given a reason not to tell the police. But not this time.

"Whatever. So tell me what you called for, or I'll just hang up." Holly leaned up against a lamp post, deciding that she'd be there awhile, knowing Fowl. There was silence from the other end for only seconds, before Fowl's voice turned grim as he spoke next.

"Here's a test Holly, to see if you've paid attention to the news like I suggested years before. What big thing has been going on for the past year and a half that I once advised you to forget about and also concerns the death of my father?"

Holly didn't have to think at all. What Fowl was talking about had off and on been in her mind ever since the public had taken attention to it. "Criminals all over the world are dying Fowl." She then smirked, delighting herself in a thought that would save her a whole lot of grief in the future. "I wonder if you'll be next." A laugh followed her words.

There was no humour in Fowl's next words. "Well then, Detective Short. We will just have to wait and see, won't we?" Through the phone, she heard him messing around with his computer. "But until my early death, would you like to work with me on the case. I've taken a huge interest in it ever since my father's death."

"I'd probably be right in saying that Butler insisted."

"Yes you would be."

A silence fell between the two and Holly briefly glanced at her watch. It was getting late, and her chances of getting dirt on Mulch Diggums was dwindling. But all the other criminals dying all over the word was much more interesting.

"I'll give you time to think it over. Contact me at any time. Goodbye Miss Short." Fowl ended the call before she could even say anything. She huffed, her normal annoyance towards Fowl setting in. But there was something else. A memory was creeping into her mind. That call Fowl had given her not long after his father died rang clear in her mind.

She already knew that she would accept Fowl's request, and Foaly, having reconnected himself, asking her if she would, was just a buzz at the back of her mind, just like everything else he said. Without a word, but a smirk on her face, Holly got back on her motorcycle. She had a case to solve, and it didn't include car salesmen.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

Most of the letters on the busted sign flickered in the dark, when the full set of letters would have been most useful, as customers would be able to pick out the site among the rest of the street. While the place was technically closed for the night, 'Mulch's Honest Car Dealship' wasn't as honest as it seemed, and was often the place for criminal negotiations. Not that Orion Fable minded. It paid pretty good for a car dealership, no doubt because of its illegal activities, and all he really had to worry about was getting arrested for working there. And he got along with his boss, which was surprising. That is, he didn't annoy him to the point where he was fired, no matter how good his work was.

Orion was finishing up a concealing paint job on one of the new cars, that had been owned by one of his classmates before he had stolen it, when his boss came strolling out of the main building. Mulch Diggums had a toothy grin on his squared face as he lumbered towards his golden boy. Orion assumed that his boss had just gotten a good deal, and not on a car. He waved over to him, a wide smile on his face.

"I have completed my daily quest, sly dwarf!" Orion exclaimed as Mulch approached. It wasn't an insult. Mulch had been born with dwarfism, and while some people looked quite literally down on him, Mulch had taken it with stride. Orion actually found it quite cool that he was working for a dwarf, being the fantasy freak he was. "The feverous red gem has been hidden within the darkness." The red car had been painted black, that is.

One of the best parts of having Mulch for a boss was that the dwarf didn't mind his odd speech patterns, when it annoyed pretty much everyone else. It could have been because Mulch was so good humoured, or it could have been because he got a kick out of it. Either way, Orion was a good worker who was always willing to please those around him, though he almost never succeeded in that regard.

Mulch looked over the car with a pleased and greedy look in his eyes. Considering the former owner had been a part of a very rich family, even with the paint job it would sell for a high price. But they'd have to make sure it went to someone outside the area if possible, just in case someone recognized the make of the car with the one reported stolen. This was as far as their thinking went.

"Well done Fable. It's quite the beauty!" Orion didn't even have time to reply, and he was a fast talker, before the two males heard the sound of a lone motorcycle driving down the street. Orion hid fast, thinking it could be one of Mulch's 'business partners' approaching, all of which hated him with a passion, and people he really did not like having to deal with. From his place behind an oil drum, Orion watched as the driver of the motorcycle turned and drove into the lot.

The driver came to a stop beside Mulch, who jumped back in surprise, with a loud screech. Orion's eyes widened when he realized the driver was a female. She was dressed in a green track suit that went perfectly with her red hair. After getting off her motorcycle, she removed her helmet to reveal her whole face, and Orion had to resist a gasp.

She was a princess for sure with the beauty she held.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't too bad. The plot should be kick starting next chapter.**

**So how did I do with the characters?**

**I had to bring Orion into the story, though I knew it would seem out of place to give Artemis multiple personalities. So I made Orion into an actual character. How was he?**

**Doesn't 'Mulch the used car salesman' have such a nice ring to it? **


End file.
